Working Through
by rohe2geth4evr
Summary: After season 4 finale. Cameron/Wilson/House, and the struggle between all three, do get through events that past.How has Wilsons attachment to Cameron begin a problem for House, who misses both? Spoilers and probably some MA content later on but not sure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- don't own the characters from House.

The Alternative

Wilson felt no different then he did two months ago, like a part of him was missing. Every time he looked around his Apartment he had a feeling of Amber. Almost everything he did these days made him want to cry. His only solace was Cameron and Cuddy. Though Cuddy felt sorry she didn't understand his pain like Cameron.

She didn't try and make him better. He had spilled his guts about Amber but she didn't force him to. She just came and hung out with him and tried to take his mind off things. She had become his support. He was beginning to need her with him. He didn't no wether he loved her or she was supporting him and either way he couldn't care less.

They were going out that night, to see Iron Man. Wilson has always loved marvel stories even though Cameron was completely oblivious to their existence. Wilson didn't get those butterflies or the loving warm feeling but he felt as happy as he did in a long time with her. Without House around he needed her, with House around he probably would still need her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cameron was working in the ER, for once there was a dull period and she went to get her drink at her desk. What she didn't expect to find was House sitting on her desk.

"Is this worth my time?" She ask as she sat down in her seat and turned on her computer.

"What no "House lock the door and take me?" He mocked. He didn't receive anything for his cliche response. "How's Wilson?" Cameron actually eyes him with pity. He missed Wilson a lot, he was his only friend. God knows he probably hated bowling with Chase, she knew she did.

"He's getting better, maybe you should go see him." House shook his head and silence fell.

"You seem to be with him an awful lot." House stated.

"I know what he is going through, it will get better. He just needs time," She commented now entirely engaged in the conversation. "Greg why are you here? Really, you very perceptive you know how Wilson is." House got off her desk and sat down on the seat opposite her desk.

"I'm worried about you," He said with some effort. "Wilson is...can't think of any other word but damaged. I don't think you should get attached. He will never really want you, he'll only want Amber."

"Wilson and I understand each other that's all." She said.

"You are the only one he talks to, that he spends time with. You're becoming a rock in his hard place, that he wont easily let go." House stated.

"What do you suggest, just leaving him." House shook his head.

"How about letting me come to the movies with you." She didn't know how he found out that they we're going to the movies but she didn't really care.

"No, I wont do that to him. When he is ready to talk to you again he will...and House I know you don't like the pity party but all you did was call a friend to do you a favor. You had no reason to suspect that everything was going to end up this way. Not to mention you risked your life to remember what happened," At that moment she threw a piece of her muffin at him. "Which scared the hell out of me by the way."

"If you still love me, just admit it."

"I do but I don't want to, Plus you'll never come around," She replied. The fact that they were both communicated like nothing could not be said was refreshing. "And Chase already thinks I slept with you, don't want to really piss him off." House smiled faintly.

"Well if he already thinks we did, why don't we?" Cameron smiled.

"You know I've thought about it, but I don't want to sleep with a guy who only talks to me about once a month."

"Ouch"

"It's true. Look I have to go and meet Wilson for lunch." She tried to walk past House but he grabbed her hand.

"Don't get attached, please." She smiled and brushed his hair back with her hands.

"Don't worry I'll never get over you." She teased. She got to the door and turned around. "But that doesn't mean I'll sleep with you."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Sorry House had to talk to me."Cameron said sitting down next to Wilson.

"I'm not surprised, he wanted to get into your pants right?" He asked pushing around his salad, for lack of better distraction. He didn't want House taking Cameron away.

"He was wondering about you actually, then he wanted into my pants." Wilson paused for a second. House worried about him and in time he could forgive him but not now.

"Don't let him get into you're pants, I doubt he would fit anyway." He joked horribly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters.

Chapter 2

"I have to admit defeat. That was a good movie," Cameron conceded after Iron Man. "But I still get to pick the next on." Cameron said laughing.

"I have no problem with that, I happen to like chick flicks," He replied bowing to her. Wilson felt happy with Cameron, the happiest he had felt in a long time. He grabbed her hand as they started walking down the street to dinner. "Is it mine or yours tonight?"

Cameron mentally hesitated for a second. Was he talking about apartment?...oh wait. "It's mine, you paid for dinner last time. Hey don't you think we should start going somewhere new? This place is getting old." As they entered the Italian restaurant and sat down at the same booth. Wilson nodded.

"Something new, I agree." They ate dinner in good conversation, nothing serious as always. Sometimes the many nothings people talk about mean something in the end. This routine was becoming familiar and comfortable for them both. Cameron had nothing but Wilson and her job and the same for him.

"Sir, a gentlemen has paid for this bottle of champagne." Their eyebrows raised. "He wishes to be named anonymous." Cameron quickly turned to the door and thought she saw a cane swinging out of it. House had been there, but for how long?

Damn every time he came into the room she was completely distracted and her mind was manipulated. Why would he buy them champagne?

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

That was it the two people he cared about were now together and didn't want him in their life. He might as well have them be drinking to celebrate getting the ass out of their lives. He got in the car and drove over to Cuddy's, the only person who would at the very least tolerate him.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"See you tomorrow Wilson." Cameron said getting to her car. Wilson unlocked her door for her and handed her the keys.

"I told you to care me James." He stated.

"Goodnight James."

"Goodnight Alison." He said kissing her on the cheek and getting into his car.

"Wait!" He stopped as he opening his door. "Want to come to my place for coffee?" He smiled genuinely.

"What about Chase?"

"He's at a surgeons seminar at Boston general." She explained and Wilson said he would meet her there.


End file.
